jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The League of Villains (episode)
The League of Villains is the Jimmy Neutron series finale, despite being aired before a few episodes in the United States. Plot King Goobot from the original film sends invitations to a collection of Jimmy's previous adversaries from the past so they can join together to destroy him. These villains are; Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junkman, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. The villains spend most of their time squabbling amongst each other; in particular, Tee is disrespected by everyone and Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman can't stand each other. Meanwhile on Earth, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen are in the lab. Jimmy is showing off the newly upgraded wormhole generator and wants his friends to test it for him, not caring that they'll never return home. Cindy notices a containment chamber in which Jimmy keeps his dangerous experiments which are; the love potion and the N-Men packets, which would temporarily restore their superpowers for thirty minutes. Jimmy's friends show interest in regaining their superpowers, but Jimmy warns them that the packets should only used in the case of extreme emergencies (pretty much like literal a "life or death" situation). Jimmy believes that people cannot change and that they would still use their powers with no control. The League of Villains arrive, and, acting in teams, they disable Goddard, seal off Jimmy's lab, and incapacitate Jimmy's friends by playing music that is impossible to not dance to. Once this is done, they kidnap Jimmy with ease, because they have disabled his usual methods of defense. Unbeknownst to the villains and Jimmy, Sheen manages to sneak onto the ship before it exits Earth's orbit despite being stuck in dance position. The villains laugh evilly at Jimmy once they abduct him and hold an unfair trial, without giving Jimmy a chance to defend himself, and declare him guilty. Sheen breaks into the courtroom in a poorly thought-out plan to rescue Jimmy, which doesn't go much further than breaking into the room. Jimmy and Sheen get taken to a prison cell, where Tee guards them, while the villains argue about what the best way to kill Jimmy is. After thinking of complicated and silly ways to get rid of Jimmy, Eddie suggests simply blasting Jimmy and Sheen into deep space and they all agree. Meanwhile, Sheen starts making friends with Tee, even though Jimmy tells him not to. Jimmy stubbornly believes that Tee is evil and cannot change, as Jimmy said earlier about the N-Men packets. Tee warms up to Sheen because the other villains have been disrespecting him and the two become friends. Tee loans a PDA-like device to Sheen (which contains Tee's diary), which Jimmy uses to contact Carl, informing Carl about the kidnapping and what to do. Carl, following the instructions, takes Cindy and Libby to the lab, grabs the N-Men packets (unknowingly taking the Love Potion), and unknowingly drops Jimmy's packet. Cindy sees Jimmy's pictures of Betty Quinlan, which Carl quickly takes away from her. The three shoot off in Jimmy's rocket to save Jimmy and Sheen from the League of Villains. Cindy flies the rocket instead of leaving it on auto-pilot like Jimmy asked. Cindy finds another picture of Betty Quinlan on Jimmy's rocket and they almost get hit by a plane. Jimmy's parents see the kids take off, and try to see if there's anything they can do to help. They head to Jimmy's lab (which Hugh still thinks is a disco); while there, Hugh plays around with Jimmy's wormhole generator, and accidentally sends the town back to the Cretaceous Era 75 million years in the past. Tee, wanting to help his new friends, helps Jimmy and Sheen escape. The three of them use a small escape pod to get off the ship. The villains discover this plot, but they are too late to do anything about it. Fortunately for the villains, Carl, Libby and Cindy arrive. The villains bomb them, and they crash on Mercury and Cindy agrees to put the rocket on autopilot next time. The villains chase after Jimmy's friends, knowing that Jimmy will turn back to help them, which is exactly what Jimmy does. As Jimmy shows up to help his friends, the villains arrive as well. Jimmy and his friends take the N-Men packets and drinks them, all except for Jimmy, who realizes he got the Love Potion. They immediately realize that the packets were mixed up, as each of them has someone else's superpowers: * Carl gets Libby's invisibility powers, while Libby gets Carl's burping powers. * Sheen gets Cindy's flying and super strength while, Cindy gets Sheen's superspeed and poor bladder control. Because they're not used to the different superpowers, they mess up the attempt to defeat the villains (which are Libby accidentally burps at Cindy that blast her in the distance and Sheen and Carl gets into melee over Cindy's superpower), much to Jimmy's embarrassment and the villains (except Tee's) amusement. The villains then have Junkman put them into a pit and have him pick up a boulder to throw on them. Cindy, stuttering, tries to confess that she loves Jimmy. Realizing what she's saying, reminds Jimmy of the love potion, and kisses Cindy on the cheek as he runs off to save them. Cindy tries to him that that wasn't going say love, before she admires over Jimmy's kissed spot on her cheek. Jimmy uses the horn to pour in his love potion, with Tee's help to lifts Jimmy up, who instantly blows the Love Potion at the Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman, causing them to fall madly in love with each other before Junkman throws the rock on Zix and Travoltron (who struggling to carry the rock), start making out and continuously kiss each other, much to Jimmy and his friends (except Carl & Tee's) disgust and the villains (except Zix and Travoltron's) horror. The gang then takes advantage of the distraction and escapes. Jimmy, his friends, and Tee think about hiding on the moon, but change their minds when a message from the very annoying Brobot comes up on the rocket monitor, so they ride back to Retroville to face the villains. The League of Villains (now only Grandma Taters, Calamitous, King Goobot, Baby Eddie, Eustace, the Junkman, Beautiful Gorgeous, Zix and Travoltron) follows them. On their way back to Retroville, Carl notices the wormhole that Hugh created. Jimmy tries to figure out how to reverse the wormhole while his friends use their superpowers to try to protect the townspeople from the various dinosaurs. Zix and Travoltron side with the heroes in the process after the kids rescue them from the snake. The villains show up to complicate matters. Fortunately, Jimmy finds a way to fix the force field, but does not want the villains to return. He gets a force field generator from the Junkman's ship and traps the League of Villains (excluding the Space Bandits) in the Cretacious Era, while Cindy disables the wormhole, after Jimmy promises to throw out all of his pictures of Betty Quinlan. At the end, Sam opens the Candy Bar and invites everyone in, and the Space Bandits offer to pay for the milkshakes. Jimmy takes Cindy by the hand as they walk in after she ask him about the villains. Meanwhile in the Cretaceous Era, the other villains are cornered by a T-Rex and Baby Eddie drives it away with a 5 day old dirty diaper. Quotes Nick: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?! Carl: (still dancing) Somebody do something! Cindy: (still dancing) Libby, smash the boombox! Libby: I can't! Cindy: Well, then you have to try tripping! Libby: What?! You have to be tripping! Cindy: Libby, we have no choice! Dance towards that banana peel! Libby: Oh, all right. (Libby slips on the banana peel and the boombox explodes) Libby: Oh, my leg! Carl: That was horrible! Although, by the end I feel I was git-pivot-slide! Libby: Actually, it was more like slick-slide-pivot. Carl: Well, you're probably putting too much hip into it. Libby: Oh, really? Well maybe you don't know how to dance. Carl: You're the one who fell! Libby: I tripped to save us, you little twerp. Carl: Don't call me a little twerp! Cindy: HEY! HEY! Can it, you guys! we have a situation here. Jimmy's been nabbed by a alien space ship. Carl: Oh yeah. I wonder what they'll do to him? ---- (Jimmy and Judy snoring) Hugh: And that's how I fell in love with pie. (Jimmy and Judy wake up) Jimmy: Great story, Dad. ---- Calamitous: Daughter, Stop kissing that smelly creature this instant! Baby Eddie: Hey! They're getting away! King Goobot: Junkman! Start your ship! Junkman. Beautiful Gorgeous: You stink, you're ugly, and I love you. Junkman: You’re spoiled, obnoxious, and all mine. Eddie: I may throw up. Eustace: Yes that’s good lad. Give the other hand a rest. Professor Calamitous: Stop it! Stop it! He’s not even our species! Children. Grandma Tators: They’ll break your heart every time. King Goobot: Villains, we've got to get Neutron! To the ship! Jimmy: I can't make top speed! My rocket must've been damaged when it landed! I wonder who was driving?! (Cindy laughs nervously) Jimmy: We've gotta hide somewhere so the villains don't find us! Libby: There's the moon! We can hide there! Jimmy: Good idea. Brobot: Hi Jimmy! I miss you! Wanna play a game? I can make moon castles! Wanna hear a song I wrote? It's called "I Love Jimmy"! (singing) I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy, I love Jimmy. Jimmy: I'd rather take my chances with the villains. Sheen: Good call. Cindy: Agreed. Carl: Can't blame you. Libby: Word. King Goobot: Faster! We got to catch them! Zix: Keep your shell on! I've gotta get a lock on their vapor trail. (The Junkman and Beautiful Gorgeous are dancing and giggling) Beautiful Gorgeous: Oh, you... Grandma Taters: I'm going to take a little nappie. (snores loudly) Baby Eddie: CHANGE THIS DIAPER OR WEAR IT, RICHBOY! Eustace Strych: NEVER! King Goobot: Oh. They just don't make good villains anymore. Trivia *It is unknown why Goddard didn't go with Carl, Cindy and Libby to rescue Jimmy and Sheen. *Evil Jimmy, Dr. Moist, Meldar Prime, Gortox the Irritable, Bueford Lee Stormshuckle, The Nanobots, and Seymour are not part of the League of Villains. *The name "League of Villains" is slightly inaccurate as, while the group is composed of Jimmy’s enemies, not all of them are true "villains". For instance, King Goobot's actions (at least in the first film), while they were a bad thing, weren't of villainous intent - he was only trying to execute his people's tradition. Grandma Taters is also not a true villain as, while what she did was bad, she was trying to do good for the world. *This episode takes place after One of Us, The Evil Beneath, The Incredible Shrinking Town and Clash of the Cousins, but Nickelodeon aired this episode prior to these ones in the US. *We learn that Jimmy hasn't gotten over Betty yet. *Originally, this episode was supposed to be a foreshadowing of many elements to come in season four. Unfortunately, DNA Productions went bankrupt due to the failure of The Ant Bully before any episodes could be produced. As a result, the staff moved to O Entertainment (opening a subsidiary named Omation), which would later produce Planet Sheen and Back at the Barnyard. There are four scripts finalized for season four, but two of them were never released to the public. **In season four, Cindy would've finally ended her resentment towards Betty, Evil Jimmy would've returned, Nick would've rejoined the main cast, there'd be new villains, the villain humor would be kept to minimum, there'd be a noticeable lack of ten minute stories and Jimmy and Cindy's relationship would've continued to grow. **The League of Villains were also supposed to return (despite being trapped in the Cretaceous era at the end of the episode), in which there would've been an overarching story would be about them rebuilding and expanding the organization and planning the final blow to Jimmy. In the proposed series finale, Jimmy and all of his friends would've teamed up to finally defeat them. * Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are the only characters to appear in every episode of the series. *This episode shows us that Nick has lost his popularity, due to constantly breaking his leg. *We learn that Goobot traded Ooblar for sulfur butter. *Contrary to popular belief, this is the actual series finale, as opposed to Lady Sings the News. *It is unknown how the Space Bandits returned to normal size or how they retrieved their spaceship. *Jimmy was originally going to kiss Cindy on the lips. Unfortunately, executive meddling prevented that from happening, since they thought it was too inappropriate (despite Jimmy kissing her in I Dream of Jimmy), so they have him kiss her on the cheek instead. *Jimmy already has a wormhole generator, so he doesn't need to build a new one. *There are several inconsistencies between Goobot's actual invitation letter and his monologue. **While in his invitation it's stated "... We will meet in '''Great Hall of Villainy,' Gamma Quadrant 6.", the monologue states "... We will meet in The Giant Chicken Ship, currently docked in Gamma Quadrant 6.". **In invitation letter, it's "... An organization devoted to helping us better understand...." while in monologue it's "... An organization devoted to helping us to better understand...." *Despite a bunch of townspeople getting sucked into the wormhole, only Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Hugh, Judy, Sam, and the Space Bandits are shown back in the present at the end. However, since Jimmy made it so that the villains would be trapped in the past, it can be safely assumed the other townspeople were also sent back to the present. *When the villains are discussing Jimmy's sentence, one of the suggestions was to freeze him in carbonite, like Han Solo is in ''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Calamitous does this to Hugh, Judy and Goddard in Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! when he was in Jorgen Von Strangle's body. *The Imperial March from Star Wars plays many times in this episode. *'Goof': After Baby Eddie said his opinion on how to eliminate Jimmy and Sheen, Tee could be seen among the rest of the villains while he was supposed to be guarding Jimmy and Sheen in prison. *When Cindy is looking at Neutron's photo of Betty, she's smiling and giggling, hinting that she may secretly be fond of Betty. *Cindy still has feelings for Jimmy as she and Jimmy walk to the Candy Bar together holding hands. *Jimmy was able to counteract the Love Potion with a strong smell like Gouda cheese in Love Potion 976/J, so the love potion's effects shouldn’t have worked on Beautiful Gorgeous since the Junkman's stench would’ve counteracted it. *The love potion was referred to as Love Potion 976/J (pronounced "Love Potion nine-seven-six-slash-J") in its original episode, but in this episode it's referred to as Love Potion 976-J (pronounced "Love Potion nine-seven-six-''dash''-J") *The scene where Hugh said when he was seven years old he, “sat on a banana” is actually considered a "Gay" joke. *While Jimmy is showing the N-Men packets, a Twonkie can be seen behind one of them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series finales Category:One-hour Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes